punchoutfandomcom-20200223-history
Doc Louis
Jerome "Doc" Louis is an ex-heavy-weight boxing champion and Little Mac's coach. In the Wii title, he is voiced by Riley Inge. He is an overweight African American man who wears a red jacket. He is very engaged in Mac's training and matches. In the NES and Wii installments, Doc trains Little Mac as he fights throughout the World Video Boxing Association circuits. This often includes Mac running behind Doc as he rides his bike, now one of the most iconic features of the Punch-Out!! series. Biography Formerly a heavyweight boxer, Jerome Louis' presence achieved fame in the United States around 1954.Mike Tyson's Punch-Out!! instruction manual. 1987. pp. 3. Decades later Doc, now coaching the sport, has a chance encounter with a young fighter named Little Mac, who has aspirations to box professionally. Louis agrees to take charge of Mac, teaching him everything there is to know about boxing. In between rounds, Doc Louis often advises on a weakness or trick in Little Mac's opponent for him to exploit. With the Wii reboot of Punch-Out!!, he also appears to have taken a liking to chocolate bars and uses a lot of bad jokes. In the NES incarnations of Punch-Out!! as well as the 2009 Wii reboot, Doc Louis can often be seen training Little Mac during cinematics. However, it is not until Doc Louis's Punch-Out!! that players can actually train against him as part of gameplay. Gameplay In all modes, Doc Louis plays very similarly to some of the opponents in the Wii version of Punch Out!!. He uses every type of punch. In Doc Louis's Punch Out!!, Doc usually says something before he attacks, such as "dodge!" or "duck this one!". Chocolate bars fly off Doc Louis's head if the player manages to stun Doc Louis. In Sparring Match, he will resort to using Star Punches. Before he attempts to hit you with a Star Punch, he gets a star off you by hitting you with a very quick hook (though it can be avoided) and then throwing the Star Punch. His Star Punch instantly takes off all your stamina, resulting in a knockdown. Occasionally, he will take out a chocolate bar. If you hit it out of his hands, he will get enraged and take off his jacket, revealing his jaguar-pattern shirt and shows a very amusing reaction from Little Mac showing disgust from it, as well as a very humorous message from WVBA after the cut scene. He will also recover all of his stamina immediately after (this is inevitable). Also, if you don't hit the chocolate bar, he will recover stamina in the same manner as when you knock it out of Doc's hands the first time. Like King Hippo, you only need to knock him down once to KO him. Quotes Punch-Out!!'' (Wii):' * "He can always take a whoopin'! Ha ha ha ha!" (after Little Mac barely wins a match. Also said during Glass Joe's intermission.) * "Hey, Mac baby. You're causing a mess out here! You keep this up and I'm gonna have to grab a broom!" (Head-to-Head mode) * "Join the Nintendo Fun- I-I mean Club Nintendo today, Mac!" (during intermission and results screen) * "What the--! Look. I'm gonna start packing up right now. I can tell this fight not gonna last much longer. (Head-to-Head mode) * "There's many ways to ''eat chocolate (climb a mountain), but only one way to eat a chocolate bar (swim a river)." (during intermission) * "I've got a feeling I should have betted on the other guy. Ha ha ha!" (Head-to-Head mode) * "Can you believe it? Your friend's worse than Glass Joe!" (Head-to-Head mode) * "The more you win, the more chocolate Granny Louis lets me eat! Ha ha ha!" * "Don't cry, Mac. Here. I'll let you have some of my chocolate bar." (after defeat) * "I don't know what to tell you son. This guy's tossing you around like a stuffed animal. (Head-to-Head mode) * "As soon as I find out how he got so big, I'm gonna have the same thing done to my chocolate bar! Ha! Ha! Ha!(Head-to-Head) * "When you're done with this sucka Mac baby, he's REALLY gonna need his sunglasses! (during intermission against Super Macho Man) * "Join Club Nintendo today, Mac!" (during intermission, when fighting Bald Bull and after Title Defense win.) * "Maybe you're so predictable. He probably knows all your moves, son. Mix 'em up. Mix 'em up. C'mon now. (Head-to-Head) * "Woowee, kid!! That fight was so one-sided... I think I'm gonna eat my chocolate bar sideways! Ha Ha Ha"(After a win) * "Let's go, Mac baby! Dance like a fly and bite like a mosquito. I'm talking about a BIG mosquito, baby. A great, great, big one!" (Between round intermission) * "Alright, Mac! Listen up! Great job, son, I'm proud of you. But I need you to understand, keep it in the ring! You don't want to be a bully outside the ring. (said after every 100 victories, be it by KO or decision) * "Toupee (to be) or not toupee (not to be)? That is the question!" (during intermission against Don Flamenco) * "Good job son, good job". (endgame) * "OK kid. Two more losses and it's all over. Go out fighting, baby. Never, never give up!" (First loss in Mac's Last Stand) * "Listen, son: we've come a long way; one mistake and it's all over. It's all about heart; I know you have it! (Second loss in Mac's Last Stand) * "Woowee, Mac baby!" (Mac wins the title bout) * "Listen, son. You've had a great career. I'm proud of you kid. You're still the champion in my book." (Final loss in Mac's Last Stand, Mac must retire after 3 losses in Last Stand mode) *Hey, Mac, remind me to pick up some milk after the fight. (Doing well enough against most opponents) *You know son, winning is fun. You should try it sometime, HA HA HA! (Being beaten by an oppenent in multiplayer) *Whoa! This guy is huge! His arms are bigger than your body! (In half-time after the oppenent turns into Giga Mac) *I traded in all of my coupons to the chocolate bar convention for THIS?! (After Little Mac gets beaten up by his oppenent in multiplayer) *Whoa, good thing you don't have a date tonight, becuase it looks like you got ran over by a rhino! (After Little Mac gets beaten up by his oppenent in multiplayer) '''''Doc Louis's Punch-Out!!: * "Get ready to study hard, Mac; this is called old-school. Ha ha ha ha ha ha!" (before the fight with Little Mac) * "Alright, Mac baby...ding ding!" (after round intermission) * "I telegraphed that..." (during Doc Louis' Punch-Out) * "That's the one I taught ya..." (during Doc Louis' Punch-Out) * "That was a big mosquito!" (during Doc Louis' Punch-Out) * "That was nice..." (during Doc Louis' Punch-Out) * "Check this out...(chomp) That's choc-tastic!"(during Doc Louis' Punch-Out, after taking a bite from his chocolate bar) * "Noooo! Now you've done it! You won't like Doc when he's angry!" (after knocking the candy bar out of his hand) * Removal of Doc Louis' chocolate bar may be hazardous to your health. The WVBA is not responsible for any frustration from this point forward. (The warning that displays the first time you knock the candy from his hand) * "No! I told you before son!" (after knocking the candy bar out of his hand again) Trivia * Doc Louis's bike-riding in the training cutscenes has become so popular that it spawned a well-known Internet meme called "N**** Stole My Bike", with those exact words being sung in tune to the music. It is unknown who is responsible for this fad, but many people believe it came from an African-American user. Most likely it spawned from either You're The Man Now Dog, or 4chan. * If the first player is currently Giga Mac, Doc Louis will hang upside down beside the second player. * Doc tends to tell the player to join Club Nintendo. This is a reference to the release of Doc Louis's Punch-Out!!. In the same game, he tells Little Mac thanks for joining Club Nintendo during an intermission. It is also a reference to one of his quotes from the NES Punch-Out, in which he implored the player to "Join the Nintendo Fun Club today, Mac!".Indeed, Doc even corrects himself in the Wii version when he says this ("Join the Nintendo Fun- I mean Club Nintendo today, Mac!"). * In the Sparring mode of Doc Louis's Punch-Out!! it is possible to defeat him without Doc eating his chocolate. * The bike Doc is seen riding during the training montages in between circuits is Mac's. He acknowledges this in Head-to-Head mode on the Wii, saying after the fight, he's gonna take a ride on his bike. * Doc apparently likes to eat steak with his chocolate, as told by in one of the Mac's Last Stand wins. References Category:Characters Category:Punch-Out!! console characters Category:Punch-Out!! featuring Mr. Dream characters Category:Mike Tyson's Punch-Out!! characters